


【鸣佐井】而欲望却像口烈酒

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣佐井】而欲望却像口烈酒

天空灰的像是覆了层极为厚重的尘埃，沉闷的空气带着骤雨前的压抑。房间里很是昏暗，带着霉味的深色窗帘阻挡了仅剩的几率光线。

粗糙的墙壁和印着水渍的天花板，随处乱丢的衣服和速食包装盒。玻璃茶几上胡乱扔着几个用过的纸巾，桌角的泡面也不知是放了多久，漂浮着厚厚的凝固油脂。扭曲着不明污渍的地板上堆着随手捏过的空易拉罐，灰的白的绿的蓝的。

狭小的单人公寓一眼就能看到底，唯有电视里放荡而做作的呻吟和性器交合粘腻的水声如此清晰。肉体与肉体互相交缠，皮肉在最原始的性交动作中发出令人口干舌燥的声音。

矮脚沙发上窝着一个光着上半身的男人，本该耀眼的金色头发也被空气压得灰暗。那双看不出是蓝是灰的瞳孔目不斜视地看着面前分辨率不甚高的电视屏幕，平淡的神情却与那只正在上下撸动着性器的手毫无违和。

那里面黑发的男人皮肤惨白的像个死人，正跪趴在桌沿被另一个男人掐着腰用力操弄着，细着嗓子像猫一样呻吟着，扭动着精瘦的腰和被拍得红肿的屁股极力迎合。身后的男人有些格外健壮了，每一次的深入深出都带得黑发男人大幅度的前后摇晃，浅色的性器拍打着小腹，始终处于半硬的状态，而漆黑的瞳孔却仍像潭死水。

-“啊……嗯……再快点…………嗯啊……不行了……”  
-“舒服吗？”  
-“嗯啊……舒…舒服啊……嗯啊………”  
-“还想再舒服一点吗？”  
-“想……给我啊…………”

鸣人看着屏幕里的黑发男人被转了个身，张大腿迎合对方更加激烈的进出，本是半硬的性器在别人手中坚挺，最终瑟缩着射了出来。而压在身上的男人仍在继续着，粗大的阴茎在红肿的穴口搅弄，每一次都将狭小的入口撑到危险的极限。

他加快了手中的速度，比那里面GV男优还要可观的尺寸更是胀大了几分，最终射在了手里。随手扯出几张纸巾把手上的和软下来的阴茎上白色的液体擦干，拿起遥控在屏幕黑了之前最后看到的，是那个黑发男人轻喘着气故作意犹未尽的模样舔掉桌上的精液，自始至终都格外僵硬虚假的表情尽是难以言喻的违和。

失去了唯一光源的房间里，顿时更加暗了几分，潮湿的气味像是有什么东西在角落里悄然腐败。窝在沙发上的人终于起了身，破旧的沙发发出不堪重负的声音。他捡起地上皱巴巴的白色T恤套在了身上，拿起手机推开门出去了，那一瞬间的光线还没来得及掠过整个房间，就随着关上的门戛然而止。

于是又是满室的昏暗。

等到房门再次被打开时，走廊里昏黄的灯光无声的闯入，依然没能逗留多久，伴随着窸窸窣窣的声音。房间里一片漆黑，隐约能分辨出两个人的呼吸声，脚步杂乱的走到沙发前。

喘息、低喃，衣料间摩擦的声音，肌肤与肌肤，汗水与汗水，口舌交缠。左边是男女的压低的争吵声，右边是浴室的水声，透过薄得像纸一样的低劣墙壁，无比清晰地传入耳朵里。

但这并没有影响欲望如海底暗流般涌动。

不知道是谁动了遥控器，电视屏幕闪着的光照亮了房间的一隅，两个男人纠缠在倍受折磨的旧沙发上。

鸣人撕开了安全套，格外可观的尺寸令身下的人不禁心生退缩。前者并没有理会对方下意识摇头的动作，草草的挤了点润滑剂就扶着挺立的阴茎插了进去，顿时引起一阵分不清是痛苦还是欢愉的低声惊呼。

他侧头看了眼，屏幕里还是那个黑发男人，像只母狗一样，坐在一个男人的阴茎上，努力张开嘴方便另一个人的阴茎在口腔里横冲直撞。几次抽插后又来了一个人参与了进来，从后面硬是挤进了已经含了一根阴茎的穴口。能看见细密的汗水顿时浮现在了黑发男人的前额，很快就打湿了垂下的碎发。

鸣人抿了抿唇加快了抽插的速度，身下的人发出了更加急促的呻吟与喘息，和电视里的声音混在一起，一时难以分辨。

“啊啊啊嗯…………啊……嗯……慢点啊！…………”  
“求你了……哈啊…………慢点……拜托…………太大了……”  
“太快了啊…………我不行了拜托…………慢点……”

并没有在意身下人带着哭腔的哀求，只有那个黑发男人每一次的喘息和呜咽在耳边不断放大，放大，再放大。饱受摧残的穴口已经充血，却仍被两根阴茎同时暴力蹂躏着。修长白皙的五指也没有停歇，灵活的撸动着另外两人的阴茎。嘴里含着的那根更是不客气，恨不得插进喉管深处。本是没有什么血色的薄唇在狰狞的男性外生殖器官的粗暴对待下，硬是添上了几分薄红。

一时间，口水吞咽的声音，被呛到的呜咽声，甬道抽插交合的声音，喉咙深处的粘腻呻吟，淫秽的零碎话语，射精后满足的叹息，等等，悉数参杂在一起。

鸣人掐紧了身下人的腰身。

屏幕里那人的模样确实颇显狼狈，却又无法引起观看者一丝一毫的怜惜。唯有冰冷的触感，像是漂浮着尖锐冰渣的幽暗井水，无声无息地漫过口鼻，割破皮肉，溢出的血色瞬间便被吞没。

那是冰冷而又刻薄的欲望在深井的底流中浮浮沉沉、生生死死。

左边的争吵声还在继续，右边水声却停止了。

佐井围上毛巾光着脚走出了浴室，苍白的脸上浮现着不正常的潮红，尚未随着欲望的释放而褪去。他侧倚着单薄的墙壁，寂静的房间里可以听见隔壁男人的低喘声和另一个男人的呻吟。

还有自己的声音。

他见过那个男人，金色的头发，暗沉的蓝色瞳孔，偶尔会笑起来，那瞬间像是被吹开尘埃的海面，波光粼粼的闪着阳光。

就像他曾在电视里看到的那样，一望无际的蔚蓝深海，阳光泼洒海风吹拂，有不知名的海鸟贴着海面飞过，令人不禁想着：啊，这样的阳光和海水如果抚过皮肤，会是怎样舒适的温暖啊……

想到这里，心脏深处突然崩陷了一大块，深渊般漆黑而又阴冷，急迫地需要什么来填补，欲望它像头垂死的野兽，疯狂的撕咬着每一寸完好的皮肤，直咬到皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓也不罢休。

他在灯光惨白的冰冷房间里睁开了眼睛，散开的视线里是漫无边际的深黑。

那个人现在正在一边操着别人，一边看着他被别人操。

他倚着墙，把手伸向了两腿间再次挺立起的欲望。

想让那个人对着自己笑。

想要那双蓝色的眼睛停留在自己的身上。

一墙之隔的鬼胎各怀。

鸣人第二天睁开眼睛的时候，外面天还没亮，空荡却又倍感拥挤的房间里却没了另一个人的气息。唯有凌乱的地面留下了欲望交缠的证据，用过的安全套不断提醒着当事人昨晚的一切。

他站起来拿起一旁前天吃剩的泡面桶里的塑料叉子，挑起安全套扔进了垃圾桶里，眉宇间掩不住的嫌恶。一个、两个、三个……漏出的精液落在地板上又是引起了金发男人一阵皱眉：“啊……下次不要带回来了，太麻烦了安全套这种东西……”

拉开窗帘的瞬间便有清晨清冷的空气争先恐后地流了进来，带走了房间里些许的霉味。楼下的街道有晨练的人小跑着经过，半旧的居民区看来也不都是像他这样的短租户。

鸣人拎起两大袋垃圾打开房门走了出去，留下略微收拾过后更加空荡的房间。

再次回来的时候已经是深夜了，起先是脚步声，然后是钥匙碰撞间金属的细碎声响，接着是钥匙插进锁眼转动的声音。房门被推开然后再关上，光脚走在地板上的脚步声，最后是沙发承受了一个成年男人的吱呀声响，便再无动静了。

佐井走出去站在走廊上敲响了自己隔壁的这扇门，然后在月光下静静等待着。

鸣人推开门的时候，屋里漆黑一片，唯有月光和门口的声控灯照亮了面前的这个黑发男人。他愣了愣，然后眯起了眼睛，似乎是在等待一个回答。

对方淡漠而又难掩疲倦的神情并没有出现佐井预想中会出现的情绪，让他本是微笑的嘴角僵了僵，头一次心生怯退之意。但到底是扬起脸，平声道：“今晚不看了吗？”

“什么？”

佐井扩大了嘴角扬起的僵硬弧度，“今晚不看我的GV了吗，还是说已经被榨干了？”

鸣人此夜之前并不知道这个人就住在自己隔壁，也不知道这个不知道被多少男优上过的男人竟然会在非工作的时候这么僵硬无措而又青涩。

“放松，两根你都能吞进去，怎么还紧成这个样子？”

他皱着眉这么说的时候，身下的人正手臂交错覆于脸上，一声不吭的只知道张大腿。鸣人倒了点润滑剂在手指上和佐井的穴口，有些艰难地挤进了两根手指，引起对方一阵轻颤。

“你平时怎么工作的，紧成这样？”

“……前一天夜里自己扩张，塞自慰棒一整夜。”

鸣人动作顿了顿，拉起对方遮住脸的两个胳膊，俯身吻了上去，哑声道：“太麻烦了，我要直接进去，你没意见吧。”

说完不等回复就扶着尺寸格外惊人的阴茎往穴口挤，佐井当即差点弹了起来，却又被狠狠按住。

“别怕，你可以的。”

说完还按开了遥控器，屏幕里那个正在被两个男人前后操着的人，不是他还能是谁呢。

佐井呜咽了半声，另半声被鸣人用唇舌封住连同着欲望一起咽回了胃里。身下的粗大的阴茎也趁此把前端挤了进去，后面便也顺畅了，一鼓作气全部插了进来。

两个人同时长舒了一口气。

鸣人抬起佐井的精瘦白皙的大腿，才刚缓慢的抽插了几下，后者就开始全身轻颤，小腹粘稠了精液，不知何时已经射了出来，整个人都浮现出不正常的潮红，软的像没了骨头般，视线涣散了一片。

“怎么了，这才几下，你就爽得失去意识了？”鸣人附在他耳边压低了声音，“这种持久力，怎么工作？”

“因…因为………什么……你自己……你自己心里没数吗…………”

“因为什么？”

“因为太大了啊！……嗯啊…………”

“比以前操过你的都大吗？”

“大…………”

神志不清的言语让鸣人低骂了一声，也不浪费时间了，掐着大腿就是干。

汗水喘息情欲，在拥挤空荡的房间里缠绕升温。

等到鸣人射在他甬道里面的时候，佐井才稍稍恢复了点少得可怜的意识，口齿不清道：“你……你为什么不……嗯………不带套…嗯啊………”

“你不也被不带套操过吗，还被好几个人射在里面。” 堵住精液不让它流出来的半软的阴茎随着对方呼吸的一紧一缩，再次挺立起来，鸣人正要继续时，听见对方说道，“不会很脏吗……嗯……那里面很多人用过…………”

鸣人抽插了几下，“为什么会觉得我嫌脏？”

“我……嗯啊…………我听到……听到你每次……哈啊……每次带人回来都会……会带套……”

“还听到什么？”他放缓了速度，把玩着对方已经什么都射不出来的阴茎。

“听到你……你从来不帮别人做扩张，真不明白那些人……嗯……那些人怎么会愿意和你做，你这种连自己用过的安全套都不愿意碰的人…………”

“因为我器大活好啊。你是痴汉吗。”鸣人在昏暗的光线中笑了笑，佐井睁开眼的一瞬间正好看见了。

“我那天也看到你笑了。”

“什么？”

“你站在走廊，对着楼下空地上玩闹的几个孩子笑了。”

他躺在被汗湿的破旧沙发上抬起手，虔诚的，着魔的，捧起面前的这张微怔的脸，近乎叹息般的说出了下面这句话。

他说：“现在你也对我笑了。”

鸣人停下了动作，因为身下的人无声无息地哭了。

泪水不断从眼眶中溢出，空洞的目光不知道透过他的脸在看向哪里。

那不是激动不是感动不是喜悦不是悲伤也不是酸楚的泪水，那是麻木的机械的空洞的不知从何而起的冰冷的泪水。

“别哭了，我们都会更好的。”

鸣人这么说着，然后把人整个给拉了起来揽进了怀里，光滑的后背有一次滴蜡失误中留下的烫伤，摸在掌心格外的扎手。

佐井欠了很多债，为了给兄长治病，但最终却也没能挽回那条年轻的生命，也没能寻到自己存在的意义。

鸣人颓了半年了，不是因为自来也的死，而是因为他终是明白了自己无法完成对方托付给他的一切。

“我信誓旦旦承诺下的都太可笑了，我雄赳赳气昂昂地要去施展拳脚，却瞬间被现实打回原形。”他站在走廊趴在栏杆上，凌晨的空气格外清寒，身旁的黑发男人也倚在一旁看向远方的房屋轮廓。

“自来也看错人了，我无法继承他的遗志。”鸣人喝了口啤酒，在佐井的追随而来的视线中回屋拿了件外套罩在了这个穿着单薄的男人身上，“然后整个人都茫然了。”

“我开始怀疑他遗志完成的可能性，也许这本身就是件无法完成的事情呢。”

佐井拉紧了身上的这件外套，有那个人身上的气味。

“如果那是件无法完成的事情，那你口中的自来也把它交付给了你，岂不是成了留给你的临终诅咒吗。”

“他会那样对你吗。”

“很显然他不会。”

“那他又为什么会交给你一个也许这辈子都无法完成的事情，你不明白吗。”

他拿过对方手中的酒，仰头喝了一口。

鸣人沉默了。

有时候，交付给你的事情也许并不是一定要你去完成，那只是，意志的传承罢了。

为什么之前一直想不通呢。

“你呢，还欠多少钱？”

佐井摇了摇头：“不欠了，但是习惯了，有人找就去做了。”说完他歪着脑袋看向身边的男人扬起了嘴角，笑得依然虚伪又僵硬：“那你呢，为什么总是看我的GV打飞机？”

鸣人轻咳了一声，面上有些不自然：“个人喜好不可以吗……”

其实是因为人类的探究欲在作祟，对陌生人的探究欲，试图从虚假的做戏中分析出端倪的探究欲。

他第一次看到这个人像个劣质的充气娃娃一边机械的叫床一边被人干的时候，当时就皱起了眉毛。一个演技烂得不行，明明脸僵得像个死人一样还扭着屁股故作欲求不满的不知名三线男优，到底是哪里吸引起了他的性欲啊。

因为脸吗，因为身材吗，因为叫声吗……

鸣人喝着酒看着远方开始思考这个他之前从未思考过的问题，脚边的空酒罐扔了一地。而远处漆黑一片，除了模糊的轮廓什么都看不清。

啊，对了。

“因为眼睛吧。”

他这么说着，好像有雨滴在了伸出屋檐的手臂上，“你眼睛太空了，看着让人觉得可怜，想塞点别的情绪进去。”

佐井看着他，脸上没什么表情，只是看着他。

鸣人抬头看了眼天空，月亮早已被云遮住，雨点开始密集下落。他转身要往屋里走去，“回屋吧，下雨了。”说完拉起了就要朝自己屋里走去的佐井的手，头也不回道：“你吃的不多吧。”

佐井愣了愣，顺从的跟着对方抬起了脚步，没有回答。

“吃的不多的话，那我就还能养得起。”

“吃的多的话，那我少吃点也还能养得起。”

说到这里已经走进房间，他回头关上门后，冲着面前的黑发男人笑了起来，在屋里终于亮起来的暖色调灯光下笑得格外灿烂，那双蔚蓝瞳孔都像是泼了阳光般，辉煌而又壮阔。

夜色已深，整个城市都睡了，而欲望它却像口烈酒，直烧进五脏六腑，真叫人难以入眠。


End file.
